Whitney
Whitney (Japanese: アカネ Akane) is the Goldenrod City Gym Leader. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. Appearance Whitney is a young girl, probably in her mid-teens. She has pink hair, usually pulled into two ponytails, and two small yellow barrettes help hold it back. Her eyes are a light pink, matching her hair color and overall personality. Gold, Silver and Crystal She wears a white shirt with pink stripes on on the sleeves ends and down the middle with two yellow triangles to the left of her chest. She wears short white shorts with black socks reaching her shins and sneakers matching her shirt, albeit with a blue strap and triangle on the sides. HeartGold and SoulSilver Whitney is shown wearing a white shirt with red stripes over the end of the sleeves and down the middle with gold buttons, denim shorts and long black and blue striped socks that nearly cover her entire shins. Her right arm has a red wristband and her shoes have the same red and white pattern as her shirt. She also wears a sports bra under her shirt, and a red sweatband on her right arm. Personality Whitney has an energetic, chaotic personality. She is very kind, but also loud and cocky. It is shown that when a trainer defeats her, she breaks down and cries, showing weakness in her as well. But, she usually returns after her breakdown to give the trainer their earned badge, showing that she also respects the battle and her duty as a gym leader. Biography Games Whitney only recently started training Pokémon and was so talented she was given the position of Gym Leader by the Pokémon League, despite her inexperience as a Trainer and slight immaturity (such as leaving the Gym to go to the Radio station to win a Radio Card and crying after she loses). When defeated, Whitney will start crying and will not give the Gym Badge. If the player walks away, a trainer will tell you to talk to her. After Whitney stops crying, she will give the Plain Badge and TM45 (Attract). Manga Anime Whitney first appeared when Ash, Misty and Brock were lost in Goldenrod City. At first glance Whitney is a kind girl, but she can be klutzy and ditzy sometimes, getting lost in her own town as an example. However, in battle she is quite formidable, especially with her Miltank. Sprites Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal HeartGold and SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Normal-type Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (Challenge the Champion, Lance!)= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *There is a Whitney look-alike in the Generation III Pokémon Contest audiences. *She is the first Gym Leader to primarily use Normal-type Pokémon. *In HeartGold and SoulSilver, during the first battle, her Clefairy's ability is Cute Charm, however, during the rematch, her Clefable's ability is Magic Guard, but it should still be Cute Charm. *All of Whitney's Pokémon in the main series are female. *The name Whitney means "white island". White, being a plain color, fits the Normal Gym Leader theme. Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Gym Leaders Category:Normal Pokémon User